cities_of_astrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Pina
Fortune favours the brave. Or, such was the case with Duke Aldo "the War Seeker" di Barasetti most of the time. Where he went, good luck followed. In both war or general life affairs, he was truly successful. In life, he ensured that his lineage is continued, with two healthy sons and a daughter. In war, he expanded the lands of Pina with daring military feats, such as a surprise invasion against the Duchy of Arona during its two-front war against the alliance of Flamont-Lucia, or the rapid conquest of the Isola di Norria, taking it from the hands of the Lucians when they were seceding from the Grand Duchy of Central Astros. In military, he reformed the army of his realm to centralise itself around their new military strength - cannons, an idea borrowed from their northern neighbours, the Lorencians. In politics, he successfully ensured friendly trade ties with the Lorencians, averted war after provoking the Grand Duchy, and instilled a grand sense of unity into the minds of his peoples. Two times fortune did not follow Aldo, however. First, when he attempted a military incursion against the Duchy of Arevinci during its political struggles - his fleet was damaged, and his army battered and forced to retreat. And the other time was... his death. After a death Aldo would definitely not have vouched for - a silent passing in his sleep, - the throne of Pina was inherited by his eldest son - Athos, named after Aldo's deceased brother. The old War Seeker duke left a grand legacy of conquest behind him - and a strengthened Pina, with a reputation just as fearsome as before. And while Athos is still relatively new in the business of ruling a state on his own, he has shown that he is properly capable of it - at least capable of keeping the state together, and in good shape. However, with a grand predecessor come grand expectations - the people of Pina look to Athos with great hopes in mind, expecting him to keep up the pace at which Aldo improved the state of affairs in general. For all that, though, it might be a more difficult task for Athos than it was for Aldo the War Seeker. New threats and uncertainties surround Pina, and although some might say they're obstacles, a true Pinan would cunningly smile and claim they're opportunities, as is proper for such brave warriors and inteprid explorers - indeed, was this not the stance employed by the old Pinans? With a peaceful northern front secured, the proud Lion must look to the south where all guns are blazing. With the House of Dorato becoming the new masters of the Duchy of Flamont, their motives are left shrouded in mystery, only known to them - whether they'll choose war or peace with their neighbours is up to them. With the Duchy of Lucia falling under new rule as well, it is unknown whether they'll attempt to right the wrong that Aldo the War Seeker performed against them by conquering Isola di Norria, or leave it be until a later date. The death of Grand Duke Niccolo and the great rift that has opened in Central Astros, more bloodshed follows - a civil war brews just beyond the southern borders of Pina, and rumours spread that the Crimsonare faction right next to the realm might attempt to bother their northern neighbours, perhaps even expand the civil war to include Pina as well. But the brave do not fret - if Pina does become involved in this conflict, it will be as conquerors and liberators, no less. After all, what coast knows not their blood, or the sound of their boots, how they thud? Category:Factions Category:Astros